Love and War
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Serena is a California high school student working at a cafe/restaurant... Darien's the fresh age of eighteen and enlisted into the US military. Will love make or break their lives? Based on the song Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is a war that I made up, for purposes of my storey. It's not based upon the old Vietnam War, necessarily but I guess it kind of could be… Anyway, I love this song to death and wanted to make a Sailor Moon spin off of it. I already have one for InuYasha but I didn't like it that much so I took a different approach and made this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon; I also don't own the lyrics. The song is "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks.

* * *

Love and War

Chapter One

* * *

"I can't help but wonder…" I said dreamily as I looked up at the clouds that were slowly drifting in the baby blue skies, one that reflected my own eyes. I was lying in a bed of flowers behind my house with my best friend, Raye. It was a love-hate relationship for the two of us but it was a love relationship either way, for the most part I suppose.

"About what, Sere?" Raye questioned as she turned her head to look at me. Raye was one of those gorgeous girls with purple-raven hair that spilled down her back and violet eyes that were dark yet emotion-filled. I knew she'd always be there for me, through thick or thin, but some days she made it a lot less believable than right now. When we were alone, she was caring and sweet but when it came to other people she tried to cut me down. I didn't mind, that was her personality.

"About the war." I sighed in defeat. I had been thinking about the war a lot lately. The death count was soaring and our boys were dying. Proud American soldiers would never even get the chance to return home, in some cases. I worked at a café near a bus station, were the boys would be picked up. I didn't want to see the new shipment go out; knowing over half of them weren't likely to return. "There has to be a better way to go about this, don't you think?"

"You mean like a world-peace thing? Serena, the things you think of make me laugh. You really are a dreamer, you know that?" Raye said with a spiteful laugh.

I smiled sadly. "I know, but it'd be nice. World peace is impossible, I know that but I still think it can be fought in a more civilized fashion."

"Serena you know nothing about war!" Raye exclaimed. "It's brutal!"

I furrowed my eyebrows together and attempted to say nothing back. I knew that war was horrible and would never be beneficial to the soldiers but I still thought that maybe the government could try to work something out instead of charging head-first in. My mother complained about it often, too, it was the only thing she mumbled to herself these days. Raye didn't know my father because I never said anything about him. I never mentioned the man, it hurt me too much. But he was an amazing war hero, a Ranger, and he always knew what he was doing. The government was settling the situation all wrong.

"I know…" I whispered quietly.

"Today is beautiful, just like every other. We should stop worrying about this stuff and arguing. We should go to the beach and have some fun or something." Raye suggested as she stood up and brushed off pieces of flowers that were sticking to her. There she was again, trying to pull me out of my deep thinking that would only make me sad. I told you she cared.

"Sounds like a good idea." I nodded, though my heart was still stuck with the war. Nonetheless, I followed her towards my house so we could round up our swimming stuff (we always kept extras at each others house; in Cali you never know when you get the urge to go to the beach). She settled for a black bikini while I went for a white bikini.

"Serena, you make me insanely jealous. Everything you eat goes to your chest." Raye sighed as she eyed her own figure. It was true that I was quite busty for my small size. My chest was an ample 'C' cup and my cinched-in stomach was toned with slight outlines of abs. My legs were long (well at least they appeared long for my short frame) and toned while I had nice sized bubble butt. My hair, bleached by the California sun, was cut in layers that went to the small of my back and turned in towards my face slightly at the end.

I was tanned, like Raye, but she had a slightly less curvy figure. She looked like one of those models, with her thin frame but with breasts that actually appeared believable. Half of the guys I would talk to me seemed to ask me about my boob-job that didn't exist. I slightly envied Raye and her realistic figure. She looked so natural and beautiful while people always think I have "work" done.

"Stop complaining, you have a better that's a lot better than mine." I argued back. I hated my figure, I hated my face; I hated everything about me. My confidence level was pretty low when I looked at gorgeous girls like Raye. "But the beach is calling us and we should probably hurry."

* * *

Darien

* * *

I stuck my surfboard under my arm and left my house. I couldn't take being in that place any longer. My mom was always screaming at me and crying because of me, because she didn't like the fact that I had signed up for the war. It was too late for her to change my mind and I continued to walk angrily to my car, completely irritated.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my best friend, informing him that I'd be picking him up and he better be ready because we're heading to the beach. He didn't ask any questions and, when I pulled up to him in my jeep, he was ready. He threw his own board in the back and climbed in next to me, nothing but swimming trunks and Addis flip-flops. We tore a trail to the beach.

It seemed like two minutes before we had our beach towels set up but, then again, I was driving pretty fast. Andrew and I dropped our boards beside our cooler and towels and started putting on the sunscreen. At least until I saw her. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She was beautiful and looked amazing in her tiny white bikini that tried to cover her large breasts.

I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched her giggle at the edge of the water, dancing around like a maniac with her friend. Suddenly they stopped, her friend's eyes looking at me as she whispered into the blonde's ear. Next thing I knew, the pretty little blonde's head spun around to look at me with a light blush spreading across her face.

Another boy I knew that was going into the military was marching through the sand to get to her, though, and my heart dropped. Seiya. He was a completely ladies man and he had a way of suckering every woman that he wanted. I watched the scene unfold before me with sadness that I didn't even try to hide from my midnight blue eyes. She was starting to walk towards me, not noticing the boy that was trying to catch up with her. Her bashful eyes kept dropping to the sand instead of me.

And me? I was too much of a scaredy-cat to attempt to approach her.

* * *

Serena

* * *

I felt a hand grip around my wrist as my arm swung back and I turned, in shock, only to find Seiya. I knew the boy but I really couldn't stand his womanizing personality. I scrunched up my nose and pulled my hand free, turning to confront him. "What makes you think you can just track me down and grab my wrist? You need to stop annoying me, Seiya. Learn to just leave me alone."

"What part of me being in love with you don't you understand?" he asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest and giving me a defiant look.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe the fact that you're in love with every girl you want to get into bed until you actually get to have sex with her? Sorry Seiya but I'm not a child anymore and I don't like little boys who try to play games."

"You're a stupid girl, Serena." He sat furiously.

"You're the stupid one who can't take a hint." I growled. He reached out and shoved me. I stumbled back, in shock, and looked up at the man. I couldn't find the words to say anything. But, then again, I didn't have to. Raye was at my side in a second, barking the boy out with a string of profanity. I seen the fire in his eyes and he drew an arm back. I didn't think for a second, I used the force of my body to take him by shock and knock him to the ground.

Did nobody on this damned beach see what was going on?

Seiya quickly rolled on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. He wouldn't rape me, not in public, but I was still scared. Maybe he would? The boy was slightly crazy. "Seiya you're crazy and you need to get off of me."

"I'm crazy about you Serena. You want this, you want me." He whispered.

"You're a psychological mess!" I accused.

"Is there a problem here?" A towering shadow asked and Seiya looked up with his crazy eyes. I was speechless and shouted 'YES!' to the boy I was previously headed over towards. God, he looked so damn good, too. Broad shoulders, washboard abs, muscular arms… he was enough to drive a girl crazy. In a second Seiya was lifted off of me and I quickly jumped up.

"Darien…" Seiya hissed at the boy.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "You are seriously my hero right about now."

"Seiya, what the hell are you doing bothering innocent girls again?" a sandy-haired boy spoke up, his green eyes shimmering with hatred.

Seiya wasn't always bad. We used to be really good friends, ever since we were little. He was the one person who knew my storey, my life. He had always had a crush on me and I used to like him before he changed on me. He become this person I didn't want to be around and kept trying to get my attention back on him. Now he was some delusional monster that I avoided.

"Are you alright?" the ebony haired hero asked me with a slight frown.

He was caring too? How much better could this get? I flashed a gorgeously white smile "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Serena, don't talk to him. He's in the military, too, and he's good. Do you really want to end up like your mother?" Seiya raised an eyebrow. Oh no. He was bringing this up? The one thing I tried to keep from everybody was punching me right in the heart. I opened my mouth but nothing came up.

"Serena, what's he talking about?" Raye, my best friend, asked in curiosity.

I snapped. I hit Seiya to the ground again and straddled his waist before throwing elbows to his face as he squirmed, in shock, beneath me. He half-flipped me over when I slammed a good to his stomach, for good measure I repeated the action. He finally managed to shove me away and stand up. Even with the sand on the beach weighing me down I completed a kip-up.

"Well, well, well, daddy taught you well." Seiya snickered spitefully and I sent a right hook to his face. It was enough to land him on the ground with a lost look in his eyes.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he?" I asked before running a hand through my hair. I felt the tears springing up to my eyes. "C'mon Raye, we need to get out of here. Thanks, kid, for helping me."

I didn't look back at either of them, just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

* * *

Love and War

Chapter Two

* * *

I yawned as I walked into work, early in the morning. There was still an hour before the place would actually open but we had a lot of getting ready to do. I walked into the bathroom to make sure my uniform looked fine. Our job here had a cute outfit of choice. Each girl was given a white pleated miniskirt, tennis shoes, and a white collared tee that had a few buttons at the top and our name's written in hot pink cursive at the one side. Oh the back was a hot pink outline of the restaurant name, Sunrise.

My hair was pulled back in a long blonde ponytail that was straight, only gathering in loose curls at the very end. The hair form had been with me ever since I could remember. Even when I had this unique hairstyle where there were two buns with pigtails coming out of them my hair would be straight except for the loose curls at the bottom. Oh that hairstyle… I'm glad it's gone!

I walked out of the bathroom, after washing my hands again – just in case – to see that the other girls had arrived. Lita had been the only one present before me and that was because she practically owned the place. It was her parent's place but Lita basically had complete control. The café/restaurant was in good hands though, that much was obvious even to a completely oblivious person.

Raye hadn't brought up yesterdays incident and I was happy about that fact. Even though Seiya thought he'd opened up a can of mess, Raye didn't say anything and neither did I. She was a good friend in the sense that she wouldn't push on soft topics when she felt one arrive. However, she did come over towards me and frown. "You know Seiya will probably be here, right?"

I sighed, not wanting to hear the truth. "I know."

"Want me to make sure he doesn't bother you?" Raye questioned.

"Yes, please." I gave her the go-to and she smiled, nodding, and accepting the idea that she might get a good yelling battle out of this one. Surely there would be plenty of sweet military men to help throw the bad egg out that was bothering the sweet, beautiful, little waitress.

Several hours later, yet still early, the café was stuffed with military men ordering breakfast and drinks – soda, water, juice, milk, or coffee – while chatting. The old people that usually filled the place knew about the men and appeared to avoid the café for their breakfast this morning. I checked the clock on the wall, only sixty-two minutes to go….

Another customer came walking in, respectfully taking off his hat, and found the only empty table left. I grabbed a pad and pen and walked over to him and instantly recognizing him. How could I mistake those midnight blue eyes – which looked an insane amazing _blue_ blue color when the Cali sun was shinning in them – and that ebony hair?

"Hello sir," I handed him a menu, "my name's Ayame and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu? Our drinks," I leaned over his slightly (as I flashed a dazzling smile) and pointed to a section at the bottom of the one inside flap, "are all right there."

"I guess I'll have some orange juice, please." He said in this voice was sounded sweet and shy. I couldn't help but notice that his confidence wasn't the best, since he kept taking these small glances up at me. Maybe I had scared him the other day, though?

I nodded and walked away to retrieve the desired drink. I was back at his table in a matter of two minutes, fighting my way through the cat-calling crowd of rowdy men. I set the drink on the table with a straw. "There you go, sir. Have you figured out what you'd like to order or do you still need a couple more minutes to decide?"

"I think I'll have the Sunset Treat. With scrambled eggs, turkey bacon on the side, hash browns, and wheat toast, please? Oh, and I guess I'll have chocolate chip pancakes. I don't know how I'm going to finish all of this but it sounded too good to resist." he ordered.

"I assure you it is. Lita's food is always to die for." I smiled brightly.

_Two days past eighteen,_

_He was waitin' for the bus in his army green,_

_Sat down in a booth in a café there,_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair._

"Look… I… uh… would you mind taking a seat? I just… I mean I'm going to leave soon and it's a little lonely so I figured maybe we could talk or something?" His voice was nervous as his eyes drifted down to his hands on the table, which were fidgeting.

"How about I bring you your food and you eat it and we'll go somewhere to talk? I know a great place and I give off in an hour. Well, actually less than an hour now but I round up and prepare myself for the worst-case situation. How's that sound though?" I asked politely with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan." He made eye contact and smiled. I felt a little part of me melt as my heart did this tricky thing. My stomach was twisting itself around. My breath had honestly left my lungs, too. What the hell was this kid doing to me?

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile,_

_And he says "Would you mind sittin' down for a while,_

_And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low."_

_She said "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."_

I glided around the restaurant and made sure all of my customers were happy and satisfied. I exchanged a few polite words here and there but kept thinking back to the ebony haired boy, who I checked in with more than anybody. Suddenly, I wasn't rounding up the time; I was counting down the seconds. I took the empty plate from my black haired boy eventually and headed back to give him the bill. Just in time, I had only five minutes left!

He smiled and handed me a ten dollar bill, which I tried to refuse. Of course, he kept pushing for me to take it. With guilt and a pout, I let him shove it into my hand. I threw my hands on my hips and gave him a stern look but said 'thank you' nonetheless. As I rang him up, the door was flung open and I saw my former friend and previous enemy walk in. Seiya… I froze slightly and ebony acknowledged my discomfort, turning around to take note of the issue.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his eyes seeming concerned.

"I'm fine." I laughed awkwardly before totaling the bill, which he handed me the money and insisted I keep the change. After the ten dollar tip, I absolutely refused and made him take it. Looking at the time I held my breath. I had one minute left. Ebony was sticking by my counter.

"I can kick his ass, if you want." He offered, innocently enough.

"It's not necessary but thank you." I smiled brightly.

"Serena, get your butt out of here. Those last few seconds don't count. You worked six hour day to me!" Lita smiled and gave me a wink.

I felt Seiya stare at me as I walked out of the place with my newfound friend, after thanking Lita of course. I figured I should strike a conversation as I ushered him towards my car. After I was safely in the driver's side he got in. "So, I just want to know a little bit about you. I mean, I know nothing. How about we start off with the basics, like you're name?"

"I'm Darien Shields and I'm an impressive eighteen years old." He answered. "I like football, ice hockey – contradictory since we're in Cali I guess but the rinks around here are amazing – soccer, and baseball of course. I surf and am crazy about the ocean but I miss the sight of snow. I play guitar and drums and my mom drives me crazy with her 'military' lectures. What about you?"

"I'm Serenity Williams and I've an impressive sixteen years old. So, yes, my license is fresh and you should be scared. I'm a cheerleader and I play baseball. I can't play softball to save my life; I was trained and grew up on baseball. I love swimming as well and I'm pretty nifty on the guitar myself. I love singing and dancing is a must, though everyday walking makes me appear like a huge klutz. Isn't eighteen a little young?" I answered.

"Two days after, today." He smiled.

"Is that even possible?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Apparently." He laughed, lightly.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked.

"I'm scared of a lot of things, everybody is. I can't sit back and hide from my fears though; nobody can if they really want to live. I want to do something in my life that will make me worth being alive. I want to do something that will make me feel like I'm the edge of the earth. I want to make an impact to help somebody. Even though I'm one of many, at least I'll know what I accomplished." He explained.

"You inspire me." I thought aloud, truthfully.

"I'm already making an impact, then. That's one step closer. So, Serenity Williams, where are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see, Dare." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

Author Note: This is the second to last chapter, since I just wanted something short and decided to wing this idea. Big thanks goes out to all of the amazing people who have reviewed me. SerenityMoonGoddess, mangamania, TropicalRemix, Jenbunny, serenity11287, Brizzy, Death and Rebirth, and Crystal Saturn.

TropicalRemix: In the story, I made her dad a Ranger in the military (before he died) and you'll hear a little more about her mom in this chapter and the last chapter.

* * *

Love and War

Chapter Three

* * *

I pulled my car into the parking area and he followed me as I got out and walked. I was still in my work suit and he was in his military outfit but it didn't matter. I lead him out to the edge of the pier and dangled my legs off of the edge. Darien followed suit, mocking my motion.

"Look, I guarantee you have a boyfriend or something but I have nobody to write to. My mom basically disowned me the moment I joined the military, she really doesn't want anything to do with me. Not anymore. I know you're man is going to kill me but can we just exchange letters, as friends?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course we can, Dare, and, just for the record, I don't have a boyfriend." I smiled wholeheartedly at him. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, smiling up at him. "I think it would be an incredible opportunity to write to the great Darien Shields." I replied breezily.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier,_

_He said "I bet'cha got a boyfriend but I don't care,_

_I got no one to send a letter to… would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"_

I couldn't believe my luck as I sat with the single most gorgeous man under the sun. At the ripe age of eighteen, only two days past, he was a heart killer. It was hard to imagine he didn't have a girlfriend to write too. He could have easily been a womanizing with those looks. And, hell, I'd hate to admit it but I would have fallen into his trap either way.

"What time do you have to be back at the bus stop?" I questioned.

"One." Was his reply. It was already 9:45.

"Well we shouldn't be moping around. Why don't we have some conversation, maybe take a walk around the boardwalk? Ice cream is on me since I had a generous tipper today." I winked and he agreed.

-0-

I couldn't deny the fact that I didn't want him to leave. He smiled down at me, looking all cute and irresistible in his uniform. Swarms of army men moved in towards the bus and I sighed, knowing it was time to let go. Despite me having only known him for mere hours I felt like he had been with me ever since I was born. I stuffed the slip of paper, which held my address, into one of his many pockets and looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I'll see you when I get on leave, Serena." He promised as he lifted a hand to cup the side of my face. I leaned into it, never breaking eye contact, as the pad of his thumb gently smoothed against my skin. I felt the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Who know it could hurt this much when you've only known a person for approximately three hours – four, if you count his order and me asking if his meal was alright for the hour he ate.

"Promise you'll write every chance you get?" I asked in a whisper.

"Promise me you will?" He said back. "I've watched Dear John, Serena; I don't want to end up like that. I mean, sappy as it was, I couldn't refuse watching something that was based around the military. I don't want to end up like a monster, like in the movie Brothers, either. Since I don't really have a brother, I'm in the clear that you'll fall in love with him, but the psycho part still scares me."

"I promise, Dare." I whispered again.

"I have to go, but once I figure out where I'm going I'll write to you. I'll tell you everything that happens Serena." He whispered to me as his eyes drifted over every part of my face, like he was committing me to his memory. Every scar, every eyelash, every sparkle in my eye.

"I don't want you to go Dare." I replied truthfully.

"To be honest, I don't want to either. But I have to. I have an impact to make, remember? I'll write to you," he smiled sadly as somebody called his name to hurry him up, the boy standing near us waiting, "I have to go Serena. Promise me you'll do something great, you'll make an impact?"

"I will, Dare, I promise." I answered.

"Bye Serena." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. For that moment I was in a world of bliss. The world around me faded. Every noise, every person vanished into thin air as I closed my eyes. It was like Darien and I were alone, together. As soon as my Heaven started, it ended. He pulled away, gave me a sad smile before turning his back to meet up with his friend and board the bus.

"Bye Dare…" I said to the air.

I sat down on the bench as the bus pulled away, staring at the scenery before me. I was in love with a boy I had just met, wasn't I? I didn't even think that was possible. Now that he was gone I felt this feeling of emptiness within the pit of my stomach. All the loneliness that had haunted me for years after my father's death and had been absent since I started talking to Darien was back and had grown. I pulled my knees up to my chin, not caring that I was in a miniskirt, and let silent tears make rivers down my cheeks.

-0-

I walked into my house, which was totally dark except for the dim glint from the television. My mother hadn't gone anywhere except the bathroom and to eat. I picked up the groceries and cooked and cleaned. She sat in her chair, in misery, and watched TV all day. I sighed, knowing that she was awake as I looked at her profile and blinking eyes.

She didn't ask where I had been, even though it was 11:37, and she didn't ask me how my day was. I hated her for that. She didn't have a personality ever since my father died. His death plagued her. When Dad died I didn't just lose one parent, I lost two. She wasn't the same woman who gave birth to me, who treated me back to health when I was sick, who went to all my cheerleading practices and games.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stomped back to my room. Fury was burning inside my stomach, trying to desperately replace the emptiness. I hit my bed and sobbed horridly into my cloud-like pillows. The one person who made me feel so good had just left my life. He made me feel so different. Now, he was gone and I was alone again.

My cell phone rang and I picked it up. On the other end of the line was Raye. "Hey, Serena, what's up? How'd things go with that cute military boy? It's a shame he had to leave already, since you guys just met and all."

Sore subject. "Everything was great, he was great. I've never felt so lovesick over anybody, ever Raye. I mean, I never thought I could even fall in love but, right now, I have no doubt in my mind that I'm in love with this boy. He's perfect."

"Serena… honey, he's way too old for you. He's a soldier. I mean, sure you're sixteen but eighteen is an adult and I just think you should date somebody slightly younger. Besides, you're too young to be dating somebody in the military. You shouldn't have to worry about somebody like that."

"You can't exactly pick who you fall in love with Raye." I snapped.

"How do you even know you're in love?" Raye spat back. "Maybe it's admiration?"

"You wouldn't understand Raye, I need a bath anyway." I said. "Bye."

I hung up before she even had the chance to say goodbye. I didn't want to catch Hell from my best friend. I wasn't in the mood for arguing with somebody and there was no reason she had to say that kind of stuff. She was my best friend, she was supposed to be supporting me. How did I know I was in love, though? That much, I wasn't sure of but I knew it. It wasn't something I could explain or reason with, I just was.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,_

_Too young for him they told her,_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier,_

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again,_

_Nevermore to be alone when the letter says, the soldiers coming home…

* * *

_

Darien

* * *

Two days after my arrival I was thrown right into a mission and hadn't gotten the chance to write to Serena yet. I sucked in my breath and held it for a moment. I wasn't sure what I was feeling for the girl but it was completely different than anything I had even known. In the hot desert sun, I marched across the barren sand land with my M16 right by my side, my new right-hand man, that was stacked with a scope that had a tracer.

A small group of men lingered, slightly behind me, and fearful. It was understandable, since this was the first mission for all of us and it was so sudden, but there was no time for second-guessing. We had jobs to do and it wouldn't get done if we took haven in our fears. The world wasn't a safe place and this wasn't a safe job, but they had made a decision already.

A bullet that couldn't even be seen whizzed across the dry land and a guy let out a pained scream as he hit the ground. Doing complicated math in my head I swung my gun around and pulled the trigger without thinking. My reaction was within seconds and I had a headshot on the target. I heard the man crying out and kicking around, now on the ground, but I looked around to make sure there weren't any other attackers. Our higher-up slapped me on the shoulder. "Extremely well done, Shields."

"Thank you, sir." I nodded respectfully.

_Serena,_

_I shot my first man today. I didn't think I had it in but I guess I did. It feels like I'm releasing a monster inside of me. I don't want to be a killer but that's all I feel like right now. I'm supposed to be a hero, so why do I feel like I should be locked up behind a jail. He shot my one squad member. I didn't think twice before I loaded a shell or so into him. For all I know, the guy had children and a wife. What if I just took the father away from some innocent kids? And, a single mother in today's world can't be good, no matter what the location is. I'm sorry I couldn't write to you sooner and I hope this letter gets back to you within reasonable time. Please write back to me, as quickly as possible._

_ Darien_

_Darien,_

_I hope this letter catches up to you, fast. School's keeping me occupied, along with my job. You are a hero and you can't feel that guilt you're experiencing because it will tear you apart. Don't think of yourself as killing an innocent man. That man was the killer, he took the first shot. You're a savior. He could have harmed, or even killed, more squad members if you're reaction hadn't been so accurate and quick. I think of you everyday, I think you might be making me go a little crazy. It's okay, though, I like it. It's a good crazy. Keep me updated. I sent a picture, so you wouldn't forget what I looked like. Be safe._

_ Serena_

"You sound pretty serious over this girl, Darien." My squad member, Jed, pointed out to me. "You always seem to talk about her."

We were on a mission, currently, but we were talking to kill some time. The thick Vietnamese jungle was taking everything the two of us had but we were pushing through. Jed as suggested a break but I refused. We had ground to cover and we weren't going to get there by resting. I shrugged. "Maybe I am pretty serious, the girl's different than any other."

"And you write to her every single chance that you get?" Jed questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I shrugged. Come to think of it… it had been two weeks since I was able to write to her. Over three months had passed since the day I had properly met Serena. Actually, it was only a few days short of four months and we'd only exchanged a couple of letters. Of course I had only gotten her know her better and, hearing about her average life made me feel human. She made me feel human, not like the monster I kept feeling and appearing like.

"You're in love, Darien, and I hate to be the doctor to diagnose that disease." Jed let out a whistle and smiled. One whistle was all it took for us to be located and have bullets flying our way. I growled and pulled Jed into a hollow of a tree trunk with me. Clinging to my gun, I thought about the position the bullets had shot from. Jumping out I fired the gun towards where I expected the targets to be. I was right.

Two men dropped like birds from a tree. Next, I threw myself to the ground and got on one knee, shooting out three more that were on the jungle floor. Jed stumbled out of the tree, with his eyes wide open. I simply said, "You should be more careful."

"Darien, you killed all those men in under a minute." Jed was in awe.

"I know… now help me check the bodies for anything valuable."

_Dear Serena,_

_You wouldn't believe everything I've been through in the past two weeks. They keep bumping me up in missions, in placement. Apparently I'm pretty good and they want me up in a place that will be fit for me, since these jobs are obviously too easy. They think I should expand my knowledge and advance to harder missions that I'm capable of. I've killed eleven men, just within these two weeks. I'm dangerous… I've only ever wounded some in an attempt to collect information. You asked me if my mother was worried about me? No, my real mother is dead. I live with a foster mother, who I call mom just so I can feel like I have somebody around. She doesn't care about me. It doesn't matter though; she was only ever my foster mother. She only wanted the money that she was collecting from the government. As for you, you look more beautiful than ever and it scares me. I've never known love Serena, I was too young when my parents died to feel it, but I do think I'm in love with you. I'm always thinking of the first day we met, it makes my days a little bit easier… I need to catch some sleep; I hope I didn't scare you away._

_ Love, Darien

* * *

_

Serena

* * *

It was good to know that he was still alive, still doing well. Every letter made me feel that much better and inspired me even more. I let a blissful sigh escape my lips as I began to peel the letter open. I unfolded it and began to read to boy-ish handwriting that was before my face. I had to read it again, my mouth hanging wide open and my eyes large.

"He loves me!" I shouted out giddily as I jumped up and down on my bed. I couldn't help but giggle. I wanted to run all over the place. Grabbing a notebook and a pen I stuffed it in a bag and went outside. Mom didn't say anything or question, just sat on her chair like she wasn't even alive. For once, it didn't bother me. I got in my car and drove to a parking lot. Getting out, I walked to the pier and sat down at the edge, my legs hanging over.

_Darien,_

_I almost had a heart attack when you said you think you're in love with me. It's not because I'm scared or not interested. It's the complete opposite. I've been so in love with you, ever since the first day we actually met each other. I'm sorry about your parents, Darien, but I'll always be here for you. I can relate, kind of. I mean, not completely but a little bit. My dad died when I was fourteen and my mom hasn't been the same ever since. She turned into this shell of a person. She wasn't my mom anymore. I'm down here at the pier right now. I wish you were with me and, part of me feels like you are. Be safe._

_ Love, Serena.

* * *

_

Darien

* * *

"Darien, you've got another letter from Serena!" Jed called out as he delivered me my mail. It was just a single letter but it was doing wonders to my mind. I felt anxious as my fingers brushed against the envelope, nervous to hear what her response would be to my claim of love.

My combat boots were on dry, cracked ground right now. Soldiers were migrating leisurely around me. Some where working out, others were talking, the rest were playing games or resting. A sergeant walked over to me with a stern look on his face. "We have a new mission upon us, Corporal. It may take a while before you're able to exchange letters again."

"Thank you, Sergeant." I acknowledged with the nod of my head. Ah, so I was famous around here for my letter writing then? The lovey-dovey upgraded Private was quite the little letter-writer.

_Dear Serena,_

_I can't wait to see your pretty smile in person again, I see it every time I close my eyes but it's just not the same. I'm sorry this letter is short. I'm about to go on a new mission and our meeting should be soon. I'm not sure if I like the jungle or the desert more… I hate them both by now. It's hard to appreciate everlasting beauty in nature when people are trying to kill you. Don't worry about me; just know that I won't be able to write for a while. Stay sweet._

_ Love, Darien_

I looked at the letter for a little while before slipping it in an envelope and writing the address on it. I ran a hand through my hair and handed it to Jed, asking if he could drop it off for me. He agreed, not questioning the thoughtful expression on my face. Don't worry about me… I had written that in my letter. Yet, there was something inside me that didn't feel right. I felt like something was about to go seriously wrong. Who was I to go on gut instinct though? I was only a corporal.

_So the letters came from an army camp in California then Vietnam,_

_And he told of his heart, it might be love and all of the things he was so scared of._

_Says when it's gettin' kindda rough over here, I think of that day sittin' down my the pier,_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile… Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: This is officially the last chapter. No worries if you actually liked it because there will be a sequel. The sequel, however, will not be based off of a song but it will be just as short. I needed a short little story to get me back into writing again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

* * *

Love and War

Chapter Four

* * *

Five months… It had been five months since I last heard from Darien. I wasn't sure if he wasn't able to accept letters yet, or if he was still in a place where he couldn't get to them. There was also the idea that he had found a pretty girl over his way and didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Maybe he fell in love with a Vietnamese beauty and forgot all about this California girl.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,_

_Too young for him they told her, waitin' for the love of a tavelin' soldier,_

_Our love will never end, waitin' for the soldier to come back again,_

_Nevermore to be alone when the letter says the soldier's coming home._

"I'm surprised that you've managed to get up to highest honor roll. At this rate, Serena, you'll be a shoe-in for the Valedictorian." Raye pointed out. "You've been doing a beyond exceptionable job. I mean, you always did great but now you're doing perfect. Well, beyond perfect, to be honest."

We had gotten over our fight in a matter of hours, months ago. She left me a voicemail, which as I got as soon as I woke up, apologizing. I, of course, apologized back. We continued to walk along the waters edge, her in a tiny red bikini and me in a baby blue string bikini myself. I sent a glorious smile her way, my bleached blonde hair blowing in the wind and contrasting against my tanned skin.

"Thanks, Raye, I've been trying to do my best." I responded.

"I haven't asked in the longest time but how are things with Darien? I didn't want to bring up the subject before. Hey, who am I to be the judge of love? He obviously loves you, Serena, or you two wouldn't be writing back and forth still." She reasoned.

Then everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I bit my lip as a rush of tears ran to my face at a speed that made my nose burned harshly. I stopped walking, to hold a sad and confused face, and looked into the sand. "I haven't heard from Darien in five months… over five months, actually, if you want to count down to the day."

"Oh, Serena… I… I didn't know." Raye said sympathetically as she wrapped me in one of those great big best friend hugs. Those hugs always made me feel warm and loved but not today, not now. I felt cold and empty and like my life was crumbling before my very eyes. I felt my shoulders shaking as my best friend stood there and held me tightly, in front of everybody. I didn't care who was looking, what they thought of me, or now weak I looked. I was hurt; I was heartbroken.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a voice asked and I turned to see the sandy-haired man who had been with Darien the first day I had even ever seen him. I turned my tearful blue eyes towards his friend and tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat. His best friend was standing right in front of me, asking if everything was okay. Maybe Darien had written something to him.

"Did Darien write to you?" I asked, semi-hopeful. As long as he had sent letters I knew he was still alive. With another girl or not, I just wanted him alive and happy. If he wasn't happy with me, I didn't want to hold him to me.

"Oh, you're that girl from the beach… No, why? He's never written to me." The man said, "I'm Andrew by the way."

"Well, Andrew, he used to write me every chance he got. Then there was this one mission and I hadn't heard from him since. It's been over five months since the last letter he sent me. He told me he loved me and all this other stuff, that he wouldn't be able to write for a little while, and I haven't heard anything from him lately." I said and then I fell into Andrew's arms with my shoulders shaking, powerful sobs taking over my body. "I feel like I'm losing everything. My love, my mind… I don't know what to do. I've been trying to hold it in and keep going but it's… it's so hard."

After a pitiful day at the beach, Raye and Andrew made sure I got home alright. I sighed and waved them off, both leaving reluctantly in their vehicles. I looked at the mailbox, prepared for the bills and everything that I would find. I grabbed the small stack, flipping through all the bills, and pausing at one that came from the United States Army. My breath hitched in my throat and I tore it open quickly.

_Serena Williams,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been in contact with Sergeant Major Shields. With this letter we are informing you that he will be sent home shortly, for a small leave, and that his efforts in war are greatly appreciated._

_The United States Military_

Darien was a Sergeant Major? A lot of things had happened since I had last talked to him, I guess. The truth and stories would be heard soon enough. My soldier boy would return home and I'd be able to see his face and look into those gorgeous eyes soon, but still not soon enough. My heart fluttered at the idea, and I felt like I was on a sugar rush. Darien was safe.

-0-

I sighed as I got stuck in the marching band. The piccolo player had been out sick for the past month and I had agreed to feel his shoes. I figured that an extra thing would keep me occupied and unable to think of the situation with Darien. Sure, he would be coming home soon, but he wasn't home yet. I shifted around in my cheerleading suit – since I had went straight from my squad (which was so different than the squads Darien was used to) – to the band. I was the only one with enough musical talent not in band already that could learn the part quick enough.

My cheerleading uniform consisted of a pleated mini skirt, the color black, with a tight long sleeved spandex belly shirt that had the black, lime green, and sparkling silver trim all on it. Around my ponytail was a black ribbon with silver trim, tied in a bow. The outfit was pretty darn cute, I was proud to say. Our school had nice colors and good style.

We proudly preformed our piece, the piccolo sounding like it was supposed to. I was sure that the instructor was in love with me by now as she wrapped me in this hug that left me breathless. She even went as far as to claim that I had saved her life. I smiled lightly as a man came over the loud speaker, said a prayer, then said "Please remove all hats and rise for a moment of silence and to pay respect to our flag." The national anthem played and he came back up, "Folks, please bow you're head now for a list of the local soldiers that have died in Vietnam."

My gut was twisting. I had received a letter, so there was nothing to worry about, right? So why the hell was I nervous enough to puke? The names were all read off, one by one. This sure as hell was taking a good, long time, wasn't it? I believed in paying respect to soldiers but I needed the list to end. Now. Then, he said it. He said Darien's name. Sergeant Major Darien Shields. My world was spinning, my head was light. I turned my head every which way, feeling like I had whiplash, and tried to make sense of everything. Raye was looking at me, with worried eyes.

I had heard right, it was Darien's name after all. I dropped the instrument in my hands and let my wobbly legs run off the field and towards the bleachers. I tripped and drug my body under the bleachers, tears streaking down my face. I lied there, confused and broken. Seiya was right, I would end up just like my mother. Hell, I already was, in this moment.

The old Serena was dead… long gone.

_One Friday night at a football game, the Lord's prayer said and the anthem sang,_

_A man said "Folks can you bow your head for a list local Vietnam dead?"_

_Crying all alone under the stands was the piccolo player in the marching band,_

_And one name read but nobody really cared, but a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair…_

Darien couldn't be gone, he couldn't. I had just received a letter last week about him. This couldn't have happened so soon, could it? How come they could contact my school before they could get a hold of me? Then I realized I didn't want to live the fate of my mother, I wasn't her and I didn't want to be her. I had made a promise to Darien, that I would try my best and make an impact. I couldn't make an impact if I turned into my mother. Darien or not, I had the live my life the way he would want. Even though he was dead, I needed to make a name for myself, make an impact, and give her a good reason to have had his faith in me.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy,_

_Too young for him they told her, waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier,_

_Our love will never end, waitin' for the soldier to come back again,_

_Nevermore to be alone when the letter says the soldier's coming home…_

-0-

Dear Darien,

I miss you a little more everyday and I'm still not over your death, I never will be. I know it's pathetic that I'm still writing to you, hoping that you'll hear this but as long as I'm writing I feel like I'm connecting with you. I can't help it Darien, it doesn't feel like your dead. Maybe I'm just crazy? A psychologist can only help me so much with therapy. It's hard to lose the one person you dreamed of being with forever. Part of me wishes you would have never gone into the military but then I know I would have never met you and you would have never been satisfied enough with your life. You were born to be a hero and you saved me. You made me realize that true love does exist, if only for a day that the people get to be together. You made me realize that my life is what I make it and that I'm my own person. You made me realize I'm capable of more than I ever thought, if I only tried. Andrew tells me a story about you ever day, I love them. College is coming up soon, I wish you were here with me tonight. The moon is pale but full and it shines gorgeously off the ocean. The pier will never be the same without you but I feel you here... in the wind, in the ocean, in the moon. In my heart. I love you Dare, you will always be my soldier boy. I need to move on though, not get stuck up in the depression and concentrate more on school and life. I hope you understand that. This is the last letter I will write to you... Goodbye Darien Shields.

Love, Serena.


End file.
